Un fin de semana en la Playa
by Meikyo
Summary: Las guerreras magicas junto con los chicos Cefirianos se ira con Odett a un fin de semana en la playa..... esto es despues de LOS 7 PILARES... dejen review por fa!!!!
1. Default Chapter

**_UN FIN DE SEMANA EN LA PLAYA_**

****

**Capitulo 1**_: **Momento en calma**_

Ya han pasado 1 año desde que Yuohnoe trato de apoderarse de las 2 dimensiones; por lo que ahora la tranquilidad reina en ambos mundos(sin embargo en Céfiro se oyen diversos ruidos en el castillo)

Odett: Y USTEDES SE HACEN LLAMAR CABALLEROS?????

París, Guru Clef y Latiz: pero.....pero.... (los tres con cara de temor de ante dos mujeres molestas)

Katsika: PERO NADA.......

Odett: ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN CUMPLIDO UN AÑO DESDE QUE LOS 6 PUEDEN VERSE SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA Y NO LO CELEBRAN? 

Katsika: A DEMAS COMO ES ESO DE QUE ELLAS VENGAN A CADA RATO A VERLOS Y USTEDES NI SUS LUCES POR AYA......(casi les dice eso en sima de ello)

Sin embargo el único que ya no pronuncia palabra alguna era Latiz, quien mejor se dedica a escucharlas; Mientras tanto; Caldina y Presea yacían atrás de la puerta oyendo la discusión; Hasta que son sorprendidas por Ráfaga.

Ráfaga: ¿qué están haciendo?

Caldina: RAFAGA!!!!

Presea: este nada!!! (con una gota en la cabeza)

Es en ese instante cuando, se habré la puerta de la habitación y salen Odett y Katsika sin decir nada y sin percatarse de la presencia de Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea. Es en ese momento cuando los tres se asoman a ver a los sentenciados que yacían aun sentados sin haber comprendido como habían llegado de una platica a un regaño.

Ráfaga: ¿qué sucedió?

Pero no reciben respuesta alguna; en cambio Latiz se levanta y sale del salón. Es entonces cuando Guru Clef parece que esta apunto, por lo que todos están muy atentos a lo que valla a decir.

Guru Clef:.....no sucedió nada!

Con esta respuesta hizo caer a todo mundo al suelo (Caldina, Presea y Ráfaga) En tanto en otra parte del castillo....

Katsika: no crees que se nos paso la mano?

Odett: tal vez; pero al menos los pusimos a pensar; Y si no me equivoco van a planear algo!

Katsika: se ve que ya los conoces!

Odett: mmm.....pues algo......(se queda callada por unos instantes, y después prosigue) por cierto mañana te vas a Eternía ¿verdad?

Katsika: Sí; y supongo que más al rato regresas ala tierra!?

Odett: por desgracia (con cara de no tener ganas) y todo por que tengo que terminar la carrera!

Katsika: déjame adivinar!.....es la condición de tú madre!!!?

Odett: así es; Lo bueno es que mañana veré a Lucy, Marina y Anaís!!!!!

Katsika: en ese caso vas a tener un día muy ocupado!

Odett: así es!

En eso llega Axel.

Axel: Odett!!!

Odett: Sí!

Axel: recuerda que dentro de una hora tienes que regresar ala tierra!

Odett: lo sé y supongo que me vas a llevar!? (con cara de niña traviesa)

Axel le responde con una sonrisa y se retira del lugar.

Katsika: por lo que veo; Axel te procura mucho!!!!

Odett: es cierto; además no le grada mucho que me regrese sola (replica mientras ve Axel alejarse)

Katsika: ya veo!

Odett: bueno será mejor irme a despedir ya que Axel es muy puntual.

Katsika: esta bien, te acompaño.

Así transcurrió el día en Céfiro como en la tierra; sin embargo ala mañana siguiente en el mundo místico Odett yace en clase de marco legal (respecto ala historia de los partidos) la cual le estaba causando un enorme sueño; pero por suerte toca el timbre el cual es la señal de para que se termine esa clase, es cuando Odett decide salir a tomar aire para así despertarse un poco y aguantar la clase siguiente, en eso escucha una voz...

Voz: Odett!!!

Odett voltea a ver de donde provenía dicha voz; Y ve a sus tres amigas que yacían alado de ella.

Odett: Lucy, Marina, Anaís!!!!!!!!!!! VINIERON!!!!!!!!!

Marina: claro; recuerda que te prometimos venir!

Anaís: además los medallones que nos disteis sirven muy bien!

Odett: Sí; Pero no tuvieron dificultad para llegar ala facu?

Lucy: para nada, y eso fue gracias a Anaís!!!

Odett: ya veo!!!......eres muy inteligente Anaís!

Anaís: gracias por el cumplido....(se queda callada por un instante y cambia su gesto de alegría a uno mas serio y prosigue).......si te sigues durmiendo no saldrás bien en tus exámenes.

Odett: m......me.....me vistes????? (con cara apenada)

Anaís: tienes que dormir mas temprano para que no te duermas en clases y aproveches al máximo.

Odett: lo sé y lo haría; pero los maestros dejan mucha tarea (exclama con resignación)

Marina: pero hoy ya es viernes así que no tienes que preocuparte por la tarea...!!!!!!!!!

Odett: Así es; por cierto hable con mi madre y le dije que hoy pasarían la noche en mi casa y que el sábado y domingo estaríamos en Céfiro.

Lucy: eso es perfecto!!!!!!

En eso llega una compañera de Odett quien es de tez blanca y de ojos cafés oscuros y del mismo tono el cabello, quien responde al nombre de Nadia.

Nadia: ¿que haces?

Odett: hey!... ¿Dónde andabas?

Nadia: hablando con el maestro

Odett: a ok....... mira... deja te presento a Lucy, Marina y Anaís, ellas son de Japón y están de visita aquí.

Nadia: mucho gusto yo soy Nadia.

Las chicas: el gusto es nuestro.

En eso Nadia voltea a todos lados como buscando algo. En eso prosigue.

Nadia: Odett!

Odett: dime!!

Nadia: el maestro no ha llegado?

Odett: Sí, desde hace rato

Nadia: ¿Dónde esta?

Odett: en el salón.

Nadia al oír esto se asoma y confirma las palabras de Odett, por lo que su primera reacción es tomar a Odett del cuello de la blusa y jalarla en un instante al salón, dejando así alas 3 guerreras mágicas con una gota en la cabeza; sin embargo al terminar las clases, ya todo regresa a la normalidad.

Odett: bueno ya vamonos

Anaís: esa fue tu ultima clase?

Odett: así es.

Marina: valla, aquí las clases son mas cortas.

Odett: si aquí solo venimos medio día.

Marina: que rico

Anaís: y tu amiga Nadia?

Odett: ella se tiene que quedar pues es la representante del grupo.

Anaís: ya veo

En eso llega Oscar, quien es otro compañero de clases.

Oscar: Odett!

Odett: heu! ¿Que paso?

Oscar: iras al concierto del grupo del domingo?

Odett: no sé; lo que pasa es que mis amigas estas de visita (mientras señala a las tres jóvenes)

Oscar: mucho gusto yo soy Oscar.

Anaís: el gusto es nuestro.

Marina: apoco tienes un grupo??????? (preguntando con gran interés)

Oscar: este....... sí!!!!(exclama con una gota en la frente)

Lucy: entonces has de cantar bien!?

Oscar: bueno intento (poniéndose algo rojo por las preguntas de las chicas)

Odett: de hecho va a tocar en una de las discos mas conocidas de la ciudad!

Lucy: enserio?????????

Oscar: si...... ya se por que no las llevas al barroco! (le meciona a Odett)

Anaís: el barroco?

Odett: así se llama la disco

En eso se escucha la voz de Axel quien había llegado al lugar.

Axel: HOLA!!!!!!!!!

Odett: Axel!!!!...... ¿qué haces aquí?

Axel: pues tres personas se enteraron que tendrías visitas y me pidieron que los trajera 

Exclama mientras señala a tres personas detrás de él, y no eran otros que París; con una playera blanca de manga larga y pantalón negro de vestir, Latís; todo negro (camisa y pantalón de vestir negro) y Guru Clef; quien iba vestido con pantalón negro y camisa crema de manga larga. Por lo que se ve super bien, sin embargo los tres yacían rojos por el comentario de Axel.

Lucy: Latís...... París, Guru Clef...... están aquí!!!!!

Anaís: pensábamos irlos a ver mañana!!!!!

París: lo que pasa es que siempre van y nosotros nuca hemos venido ni una vez a verlas; así que decidimos venir. (replica mientas ve a Odett)

Oscar: bueno; cómo veo que todos son amigos de Odett....... así que aquí tienen!!! (replica mientras le da los pases a Odett)

Odett: gracias!

Oscar: bueno, nos vemos........ y espero que vallan!

Lucy: gracias!!!!

Anaís: ¿que te dio?

Odett: pases para el concierto!

Lucy: vamos!!!!.......... siiiiii?????

Anaís: ¿ pero que aremos con los chicos?.....¿ ellos no tienen donde quedarse esta noche?

Odett: mmmmm........... es cierto; Bueno vamos a mi casa y hay veremos!

Axel: esta bien; Pero solo tengo una pregunta!

Odett: ¿cual?

Axel: en que nos iremos?

Odett: muy simple en el carro!

Lucy: tienes carro?

Odett: no es de mi tío pero me lo presta!

Anaís: entonces sabes manejar bien!

Axel: este..... (sin embargo es pisado por Odett)

Odett: si sé manejar!

París: que es un carro??

Anaís: es un aparato metálico en el cual se transporta la gente!!!

Odett: entonces andando!!!! 

Así todos se suben en el carro que traía Odett y se dirigen a su casa.................

Continuara.........

Notas del autor:

Hola de nuevo!!!!......... aquí esta mi nueva historia...en la cual...como verán no hay acción; Y esto se debe a que decidí que tuvieran un momento de calma nuestros amigos, sin embargo nuestros amigos cefirianos pasaran por muchas cosas en nuestro mundo....y si quieres saber cuales son estas lee el siguiente capitulo. Y si tienen algún comentario reclamo o queja....ya saben a donde escribir


	2. Un dia de compras

**Capitulo 2: Un día de compras**

Al llegar todos a la casa de Odett son recibidos por un perrita pequeña de color negro.

Lucy: de quien es esta perrita?

Odett: es mía y se llama chiquis!

Lucy: que bonita eres chiquis! (mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal)

Odett: YA LLEGUE MAMA!!!!!!!! (grita mientras habré la puerta)

Mama: que bueno!!!!.........¿cómo te fue? (se oye la voz provenir de la cocina)

Odett: bien ....pero no vengo sola!

Cuando la mama escucha estas palabras sale de la cocina para ir a recibir a sus invitados. Y cuando Odett la ve llegar prosigue.

Odett: mama!.......ellos son Lucy, Marina, Anaís, París, Ascot, Latís y ya conoces Axel!

Mama: mucho gusto!

Todos: mucho gusto!

Odett: Lucy, Marina y Anaís son de Tokio y son ella las que pasaran la noche aquí conmigo, y ellos (señalando a Latís, París y Guru Clef) son personas de Céfiro. 

Mama: ya veo! (mientras miraba a los chicos con cara de seriedad poniéndolos así algo nerviosos)

Odett: en cuanto a Axel a el ya lo conoces.

Mama: a el si ya lo conocía!!!!.......(en eso la mama de Odett calla y se le queda mirando con la misma cara de seriedad, después cambia su cara con una sonrisa y prosigue) ¿pero donde se van a quedar estos jóvenes apuestos? 

Todos al escuchar a la mama de Odett caen con una gota en la cabeza.

Odett: aun no lo sabemos!!!! (responde quedándose algo pensativa)

Mama: pues esta el cuarto en la oficina donde pueden pasar la noche!!!!

París: no es mucha molestia?????

Mama: no al contrario; me da gusto conocer la gente con la que se pasa todo el día mi hija!!!!!

Los demás al oír a la mama de Odett les brota a cada uno de ellos una gota en la frente, después la madre de Odett prosigue con su platica.

Mama: por cierto Odett!!!!!

Odett: si!?, dime?

Mama: te hablo tu tío de Veracruz y dijo que si querías la cabaña de la playa este fin de semana!!!????

Odett: gracias mama.....(después se voltea a ver a los demás y prosigue)......ustedes que dices????

Lucy: seria grandioso!!!!! (mientras que se le dibuja una sonrisa)

París: si vamos!!!! (apoyando así la iniciativa de Lucy)

Anaís: pero no tenemos lo necesario para ir!!!!????

Odett: mm........ Yo tengo ropa y trajes de baño de mujer que les podría prestar; sin embargo de hombre no puedo decir lo mismo!!!! (exclama mientras ve a los chicos)

Marina: ese si es un problema!!!!!

Guru Clef: pues por nosotros no hay problemas; ya que traemos algo de dinero, con el cual a lo mejor logramos comprar algo. (replica mientras saca unas monedas de oro de su bolsillo)

Anaís: DIOS MIO!!!!!! (exclama asustada al ver las monedas de oro)

Latís: les sucede algo malo????

Odett: no es nada Latís; solo que el oro aquí vale demasiado, por lo que las tiendas no lo aceptan tan fácil mente, ya que por eso usamos papel moneda!!!! (replica mientras de su monedero saca un billete y se lo enseña a los chicos)

París: y en donde lo conseguimos?

Odett: pues cambiando las monedas por papel dinero en el banco!!!!

Marina: entonces que esperamos!!!!!........ ya vamonos para así comprar las cosas suficientes para el viaje.

Odett: ok!!!..... Entonces vamos....(así todos comienzan a salir de la casa en eso Odett regresa y le dice a su madre)...¡AHORITA REGRESAMOS MAMA!; SI HABLA MI TIO DILE QUE SI VAMOS A IR ALA PLAYA Y QUE HOY SALIMOS PARA AYA!

Mama: esta bien!!!!.... pero dime una cosa; ¿se irán después de las compras a Poza Rica?

Odett: no lo se; aun no hemos dicho nada; además de que no hemos preparado nada!!!

Mama: Yo si!!!! (exclama su mama mientras saca 4 maletas grandes) pues pense que aceptarías, por lo que me tome la libertada de prepararlas...... a y también me tome la libertad de llamar ahorita y comprar los boletos, los cuales son para las 8:30 p.m., ya que así tendrán tiempo de hacer las compras.

Odett al oír lo que decía su mama se callo de espaldas con una gota en la cabeza.

Odett: Gr....Gra.....Gracias mama!!!!

Mama: otra cosa!!!!.. cuando vallan ala central avísame para ir a esperarlos y así traerme el auto.....ok????

Odett: si mama!!!!

Así la joven reponde con la gota en su frente, mientras que sale de la casa y los demás la ven con las 4 maletas.

Axel: déjame adivinar!!!!....tu mama ya había preparado las cosas (replica mientras le ayuda con las maletas)

Odett: así es!!!!... además que compro los voletos para las 8:30 p.m.

Marina: eso quiere3 decir que solo tenemos medio día!!!

Odett: correcto!

Axel: bueno, eso ya no importa, será mejor irnos.

De este modo todos se suben en el automóvil, pero en esta ocasión le toco manejar a Axel, cosa que sorprendió a todo mundo que supiera manejar, pero tampoco era de extrañarse ya que no era para mas pues se la pasaba la mayoría del rato en este mundo, así se dirigieron al banco, donde fueron bien recibidos (cosa que no era de extrañarse pues a ellos les convenían ¬¬ U) de este modo a Guru Clef le dan una tarjeta de crédito el cual le enseñan como usarla, sacando así algo de dinero en efectivo por si las dudas; y de hay con la nueva tarjeta de crédito de Guru Clef, se dirigen al centro comercial; " Plaza San Agustín" el cual se encuentra algo cercas de la facultad de Odett.

Latís: aquí encontraremos las cosas????? (replica mientras baja del auto el cual ya se encontraba estacionado)

Odett: si; además venden de todo tipo de ropa!!!

Sin embargo esta respuesta no satisfago mucho a Latís, quien continuaba con su cara de seriedad; por otro lado Marina, Anaís y Lucy estaban mas que emocionadas, por solo el hecho de ir de compras con ellos.

Axel: tu crees que ello acepten ponerse los trajes de baño???? (replica en voz baja mientras se le acerca por detrás a Odett)

Odett: yo creo que si!!!!.... además, si logre que tu te pusieras uno; no veo por que no se logre con ellos!!!! (contesta con una sorrisa picara, mientras caminaban ala plaza)

Axel al oír el comentario de Odett se sonroja mientras mira a lo lejos; y de este modo prosiguieron a entrar al centro comercial, al cual al poner el primer pie en el, la chicas toman a los chicos de l brazo y los comienzan a llevar de tienda en tienda probándoles cada ropa que les gustaba y de paso si veían algo lindo para ellas, no se quedaban con las ganas de probarlo, mientras por otro lado Guru Clef se la pasaba firmando bauches a mas no poder, en tanto los demás se resignaban a cargar con las bolsas y cajas de las compras, de este modo pasaron varias horas, de tienda en tienda; pero por un momento descansaron y comieron algo, ya que casi tenían todo lo necesario, pero la comida no duro mucho, cuando las chicas vieron a lo lejos de donde se encontraban una tienda de trajes de baño, lo cual pusieron unas caras que atemorizaron a los chicos, los cuales hicieron levantarse de sus asientos y seguirías con todo y paquetes ala tienda, las chicas entraron sin ningún problema, pero no se podía decir los mismo de los chicos quien estaban en dificultades buscando la manera de entrar sin problema ala tienda ya que las cosas les dificultaba la visibilidad. Pero como siempre lo inevitable sucede cuando los chicos chocan con los maniquíes de la tienda los cuales caen en hilera al igual que nuestros amigos.

Guru Clef: ala otra yo digo por donde vamos!!!!! 

Exclama molesto mientras yace en el suelo y mirando seriamente a París quien yace alado de el junto con Latís y Axel quien también miran molesto a pobre de París. En eso llegan las chicas a donde están ellos.

Lucy: están bien????

Latís: si, gracias (mientras se levanta)

Anaís. Pero que sucedió?????

Axel: pues que París nos guió por un mal camino, por lo cual causo que termináramos en el suelo (contesta con un tono sarcástico)

París: no fue mi intención; como iba saber que estas cosas estaban aquí (replica mientras señala a los maniquíes) si con lo que llevamos apenas podemos ver.

Guru Clef: eso no negarlo!

De este modo todos prosiguen con la charla, cuando llega el gerente y aclaran las cosas con los jóvenes, quienes terminan pagando por los daños, después prosiguen a ver la mercancía, cosa que a los chicos no les emocionó mucho cuando describieron como son los trajes de baño.

París: ¿qué es esto? (mientras sostenía un traje de baño)

Odett: eso es un traje de baño!!!!!

Latís: y el resto????

Lucy: no hay resto!!!! (contesta algo sonrojada)

París. QUEEEE??????.....ESTO ES UN TRAJE DE BAÑO????

Axel: o prefieres este????? (pregunta con tono burlón al enseñarle un traje de baño al estilo de tanga)

Guru Clef: NI DE LOCO ME PONGO ESO!!!! (contestando con tono molesto)

Anaís: y que tal este???? (enseñando un traje de estilo boxer o bermuda)

Latís: eso también es un traje de baño???? (mientras miraba detenidamente la prenda)

Marina: así es!!!!

En eso París sale del probador con el traje de baño al estilo boxer puesto, de color verde oscuro.

París: pues este se siente cómodo!!!!! 

Exclama mientras se mira en el espejo del probador, cosa que al momento que Anaís lo ve se sonroja, mientras dentro de ella siente una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, en eso Odett interfiere.

Odett: ese te queda bien!!!!!....¿por qué no te lo llevas?

París: mmmm....... tu que opinas Anaís????

Anaís: es.....este....se te ve bien (responde toda nerviosa)

París: bueno!!!!...si tu dices que se me ve bien....entonces me lo llevo!

De este modo París regresa al probador para quitarse el traje de baño en tanto Latís y Guru Clef aun yacen indecisos en cuanto cual escoger; lo cual comienza a desesperar a Marina.

Marina: HAY DIOS MIO!!!!

Lucy: ¿ que te sucede Marina?

Marina: ya me desespere con estos hombres; ya que están peor que una mujer!!!!

Latís: perdón!!!!! (replica con mirada seria)

Odett: marina tiene razón; además al tiempo que vamos, no terminaremos, además que ya son las 7:00 y el autobús sale alas 8:30 y además que no hemos puesto las cosas en las maletas que compramos.

Marina: entonces ya vamonos!!!!! (replica mientras toma tres tajes de baño y la tarjeta de crédito de Clef)

Guru Clef: Oye!!!!..... pero nisiquiera escogimos!!!!!

Marina: lo siento mucho, pero ya me desesperaron y además que no hay tiempo!!!!

París: eso les pasa por no ser mas decisos (replica con tono sarcástico)

Sin embargo Clef no responde al igual que Latís y Axel, y ya con resignación a ver que tajes les compro Marina se dirigen al carro donde cada uno guardan sus cosas en sus respectivas maletas, mientras tanto Odett se acuerda de avisarle a su madre.

Odett: mientras que están terminando de guardar las cosas, voy a ir a hablarle a mi madre para avisarle que ya vamos ala central para que nos esperen.

Lucy: yo te acompaño!!!!

Axel: no tarden ( mientras las ve alejarse hacia los teléfonos publico)

Así van hacia los teléfonos donde Odett marca a su casa.

Odett: mama!!!!.. ya vamos ala central, para que nos esperes.....si...si mama.......ok...bye!!!!

Así Odett cuelga el teléfono y regresan a donde están los demás, sin embargo en el transcurso Lucy le pregunta lo que le dijo su madre.

Lucy: ¿qué te dijo tu mama?

Odett: que mi tío nos esperara aya en Poza Rica para llevarnos ala cabaña!!!

Lucy: a ok 

Así las chicas llegan al carro donde los demás y se suben al carro para así dirigirse ala central de autobuses donde la mama de Odett los esperaría. Al llegar miran que la mama de Odett ya los esperaba.

Odett: mama!!!

Mama: que bueno que llegaron a tiempo!!!!...acaban de anunciar su autobús!!!!

Lucy: gracias señora!!!!!!

Mama: no hay por que; pero ya vallase o perderán el autobús!!!!

Odett: gracias mama!!!!

Mama: de nada hija..... solo pórtate bien!!!!

Odett: Si mama!!!!

Todo los demás: GRACIAS SEÑORA!!!!!

Mama: no de que!!!!

Así los jóvenes se despiden y se suben al autobús el cual los llevara a Poza Rica en donde pasaran su fin de semana.......

CONTINUARA...............

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Espero que les aya gustado este fic, aun que la verdad batalle un poquito para hacerlo, pero gracias a mi prima querida.....(Laura) lo he podido terminar.....y pues ya saben si tiene alguna sugerencia o reclamación ya saben a donde escribir


	3. el deseo de Paris

**_Capitulo 3: EL DESEO DE PARÍS_**

**Durante el trayecto del viaje; los chicos se quedaron dormidos por el pesado día que habían tenido en la plaza, sin embargo al llegar a la central de Poza Rica, el tío de Odett ya lo estaba esperando, pero los chicos no-se habían percatado de eso, por lo que al bajar de autobús ya iban a tomar un taxi, si no que es en ese mismo instante que se oye una voz.**

**Tío de O.: Hey Gordis!!!!!!**

**Odett al escuchar la vos voltea y ve a su tío.**

**Odett: TIO!!!!!! **

**Exclama mientras lo abraza, en tanto los demás se sorprende al ver que el susodicho tío de Odett es de la misma estatura que Latís y Axel.**

**París: gordis????**

**Axel: así es como le dice su tío de cariño (contesta mientras se acerca por detrás a París)**

**París: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Tío de O: ellos son tus amigos????? (mientras mira a los 7 jóvenes)**

**Odett: si tío!!!...ellos son Lucy, Marina, Anaís, París, Latís, Axel y Guru Clef**

**Todos: mucho gusto señor!!!!**

**Tío de O: igualmente!!!!! .... (se queda callado por un instante y después prosigue)... bueno entonces vamonos!!!!**

**Así el tío los dirige a su camioneta en la cual todos cabe ala perfección, sin ningún problema y era de esperarse pues el tío, Latís y Axel son del mismo vuelo y de este modo se dirigen ala cabaña en la playa, pero por desgracia a nadie se le había mencionado que el camino era de pura terraceria, por lo que los chicos comenzaron a brincar por toda la camioneta al son de cómo esta se movía, sin embargo las chicas se presuraron a ponerce los cinturones de seguridad que les permitía estar en su lugar, sin embargo con respecto a los chicos no se podía decir lo mismo ya que al llegar ellos yacía dispersados por todo el lugar!**

**Tío de O: Hemos llegado!!!! (replica mientras baja de la camioneta al igual que las chicas)**

**Lucy: es hermoso!!!!!!**

**Tío de O: gracias!!!!!....por cierto la cabaña ya esta equipada con todo lo necesario para este fin de semana!!!!!**

**Odett: Gracias tío!!!!**

**Tío de O: de nada; solo una cosa!!!.......la cabaña no tiene teléfono.... espero que hayan triado tu celular Odett!!!!**

**Odett: Sí!!! No hay problema!!!!**

**Tío de O: esta bien; si necesitan algo hablas ala casa.... esta bien?**

**Odett: Sí!!!!**

**Tío de O: bueno entonces que esperan tomen las llaves y entren!!!! **

**El tío les avienta las llaves a Lucy, mientras los chicos bajan las maletas.**

**Tío de O: bueno chicos!!!......... los dejo ya que aun tengo cosas que hacer antes de llegar ala casa y no se preocupen por el exceso de gente ya que no es tiempo de turismo así que la playa estará sola.**

**Marina: eso es perfecto!!!!!**

**Anaís: gracias por todo señor!!!!**

**Tío de O: no es nada!**

**Así el tío de Odett se retira del lugar dejando a los jóvenes en la cabaña, en tanto Lucy no aguanto la curiosidad y entro ala cabaña; en tanto fuera de ella, Anaís contemplaba la estructura mientras pensaba detenidamente en eso Odett interfiere en sus pensamientos.**

**Odett: que piensas Anaís??**

**Anaís: pues que reverían mal que 4 jovencitas pasaran la noche en el mismo lugar que 4 jóvenes!!!!**

**Marina: Hayyyy!!!!..... Anaís!!!!!...... acaso no oísteis al tío de Odett decir que la playa estará solo para nosotros; eso quiere decir que no habrá nadie mas que nosotros!!!!**

**Anaís: pero aun así no se ve bien!!!!**

**Marina: hay! Anaís; No tienes remedio!!!!**

**En eso la platica es interrumpida por Odett.**

**Odett: chicas que tal si entramos a ver la cabaña???**

**Anaís: Sí!... pero Lucy donde esta?**

**Lucy: AQUÍ!!!!!! (grita mientras saluda desde una ventana)**

**Marina: esa Lucy nunca pierde el tiempo y siempre esta alegre!!!!**

**Anaís: es cierto!!!**

**Al termina estar palabras todos deciden entrar ala cabaña, en donde miran en primera instancia una pequeña sala de color blanco, y después proseguía con un pequeño baño el cual estaba consecutivo la cocina y en la misma sala había unas escaleras que llevaban ala planta de arriba en donde se encuentran dos cuartos en el cual cada uno tiene 4 camas individuales y con tela en sima para que no les picaran los mosquitos en la noche. Y cada cuarto tiene su propio baño. Después todo se vuelven a reunir en la sala. A excepción de Odett y Lucy quienes se quedan atrás.**

**Lucy: Odett!!!**

**Odett: dime!!!**

**Lucy: pronto Céfiro terminara de estabilizarse ¿verdad?**

**Odett se queda callada por la pregunta de Lucy. Ya que no sabia que decir, sin embargo es salvada por la interrupción de Marina quien les llama para que bajen, ya todos reunidos prosiguen con otra platica, sin embargo Odett se queda pensativa por la pregunta de Lucy.**

**Lucy: esta cabaña esta fabulosa!!!!!**

**Odett: tu crees?**

**Lucy: Sí!!!!!!**

**En eso interrumpe Latís.**

**Latís: chicas!..... ¿cómo nos vamos acomodar?**

**Anaís: pues creo que seria ustedes el cuarto izquierdo y nosotras el derecho.... o como ustedes quieran!**

**París: para mí da igual!!!**

**Marina: entonces ya estando todo dicho, que tal si vamos a nuestros cuarto para cambiarnos e ir ala playa???**

**Lucy: eso suena perfecto!!!.. Sí vamos!!!!!**

**Anaís: que dicen ustedes chicos???**

**Los jóvenes se miran los unos a los otros por unos instantes y después prosiguen.**

**Los jóvenes: por que no!!!!???**

**Marina: entonces aquí tienes sus trajes de baño!!!! (Exclama mientras saca tres cajas)... hay se cambian mientras nosotras hacemos lo mismo y los esperamos en la playa... ok?**

**Guru Clef: esta bien!**

**De este modo los chicos entrar al cuarto a cambiarse, mientras tanto las jóvenes ya están listas y se dirigen ala playa.**

**Lucy: esto es fabuloso!!!!!**

**Marina: es cierto; nunca imagine que podríamos tener una paya entera para nosotras solas!**

**Anaís: tienes mucha razón Marina, pero aun así hay que tener cuidado!**

**Odett: hay Anaís!!!.... de que tendríamos que cuidarnos???**

**Anaís: mm; pero la seguridad no sale demás. (exclama mientras se detiene ala orilla de la playa)**

**Odett se queda pensativa y prosigue.**

**Odett: tienes razón!!!!.... pero hoy venimos a divertirnos!!!! (exclama mientras corre hacia el agua junto con las chicas)**

**Así Lucy comienza a échale agua a Odett; quien a su vez responde de la misma forma, y de este modo son seguidas por Marina y Anaís; es en ese momento cuando llegan los chicos. Sin embargo Guru Clef y Latís se sentían incómodos el andar con traje de baño ya que sentían desnudos y eso sé de vía a que Marina les había escogido los trajes tipo tanga. Por otro lado Axel y París no les pasaba lo mismo ya que por un lado Axel no es la primera ves que usa uno y eso se debe a que Axel aprendió con la familia de Odett, y París no se sintió debido a que él escogió su traje. Por otro lado las chicas al mirarlos no sabían que decir; ya que es la primera vez que los miran en trajes de baño y es la primera ves que ve aquello que antes no habían visto, Odett al ver la situación sele ocurre una idea.**

**Odett: CHICAS!!!**

**Así terminando de decir estas palabras Lucy, Marina, Anaís voltean a ver a Odett quien con la mirada entiende lo que pretende; Por lo que después de una breve pausa las chicas rodean a los chicos que ya habían entrado al agua, sin imaginar lo que les esperaba.**

**Odett: AHORA!!!!!!!!**

**Con esta señal las 4 jóvenes empiezan con sus ataques de agua hacia los chicos quien no se habían dado cuenta de las cosas si no hasta que ya era demasiado tarde: Ya después de una rato cada pareja tomo su camino en la playa, han tanto Axel y Odett entraron ala cabaña a prepara la comida; Mientras que los demás regresaban.**

**Axel: ¿que prepararemos de comer?**

**Odett: mm... no lo sé!!!... déjame ver... (Odett abre la alacena y ve que hay)... que tal si me encargo de la sopa y el guisado y tu haces la ensalada, el postre y la bebida?**

**Axel: me parece bien!!!**

**Así estos dos personajes se ponen a cocinar, mientras tanto Marina y Guru Clef habían regresado más rápido de lo planeado, sin embargo no entraron y decidieron acostarse en dos amacas que yacían afuera colgadas entre 3 palmeras. Marina en cuanto sintió la amaca cayo en un profundo sueño mientras Guru Clef nota por primera vez en su vida que Marina había dejado de ser una niña para dar lugar a una hermosa mujer, por lo que no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, además que dentro de el emergía un sentimiento así como en su cabeza comenzaban a surgir recuerdos de cuando la conoció y como se fue enamorando de ella y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba a cada instante- ¿cómo podrá vivir sin ella ahora que se separen nuevamente?. En tanto por otro lado se veía a lo lejos a dos personas caminar por la orilla de la playa, y no eran otros que Parí y Anaís, sin embargo París se encontraba en la misma situación de Guru Clef, ya que Anaís también se había convertido en una bella mujer, por lo que su deseo de nunca separarse de ella comenzó a crecer acada paso que daban, hasta que ya no pudo callar su deseo.**

**París: ANAÍS!!!!**

**Anaís: dime!!**

**París al ver la cara alegre de Anaís se pone nervioso y no logra pronunciar palabra alguna, en tanto Anaís solo se le queda mirando.**

**Anaís: ¿estas bien París?**

**Es en ese instante cuando París decide hablar, sin embargo la voz le sale entrecortada.**

**París: ¡Anaís quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas honesta conmigo!**

**Anaís: seré honesta contigo! (contesta en tono serio)**

**París: ¿ hay alguien de este mundo en tu vida? (París pone su cara de preocupación)**

**Anaís: queda atónita con tal pregunta; sin embargo al ver los ojos verdes- esmeralda de París, le rodea el cuello del joven con sus manos y prosigue.**

**Anaís: Para que quedria a alguno de mi mundo si tengo a mi príncipe de Céfiro.**

**París al oír las palabras de Anaís su rostro se ilumina su rostro y abraza con fuerza a Anaís deseando que esto no fuera un sueño; por un ínstate el tiempo se detuvo cuando de los labios de París salieron aquellas palabras que marcarían el destino de ambos.**

**París: no quiero dejarte!!!**

**Anaís: no me iré!**

**París: lo sé; Pero seria más feliz si me aceptaras para estar contigo siempre!!?????!!!!**

**Al oír esto Anaís se queda sin palabra alguna, sintiendo así dentro de ella un sentimiento que emergía dentro de ella, así como un nerviosismo por que esto no fuera un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar, en eso París se retira un poco de ella, le toma su mano y se inca ante ella, sacando así un anillo hecho de escudo que es el mineral mas fuerte de Céfiro y la cual traía una esmeralda como piedra y dentro de ella se podía ver la insignia de París, como príncipe de Céfiro.**

**París: Anaís...... me aceptas??????'**

**Mientras tanto Anaís solo lo mira sin poder decir nada, los nervios la dominaban, así como las lagrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos mientras veía los bellos ojos de París quien esperaba su respuesta; Mas esa situación no duro mucho pues en un instante la joven reacciona y se dirige a el abrazándole y respondiéndole a su pregunta.**

**Anaís: ACEPTO!!!!!! ACEPTO!!!!!**

**Así la joven pareja termina con un tierno beso de amor puro. En tanto en la otra dimensión comenzaba a surgir un nuevo viento que recorre todo el planeta; y del mismo modo ocurre en la tierra y en ambos mundos comienzan a surgir cambios; los cuales son percatados por Odett y Axel.**

**Odett: ya se han unido un lazo, ahora solo faltan dos lazos!!!**

**Axel: pero será bueno que ellas se vayan a Céfiro??**

**Odett: es mejor así, recuerda que Lucy aya es la princesa de Céfiro aun que ya no sea el pilar del planeta y Anaís y Marina son los ángeles guardianes, además como creo que ellos sobrevivirían en nuestro mundo???**

**Axel: tienes razón!!!... pero sus familias?**

**Odett: no te preocupes en cuanto ellas tengan los anillos sus los recuerdos de las familias serán arreglados de tal manera para que no-aya problemas y así puedan ellas visitarlos si lo desean. **

**Axel: baya pensasteis en todo!!!**

**Odett: no por nada soy el pilar de cristal!!!.... (Así Odett le sonríe a Axel y después voltea y mira a lo lejos y en su mente piensa)... y pronto mi misión habrá terminado!!!**

**En tanto Axel solo sele queda mirando. Mientras tanto en la playa se ve a la feliz pareja comprometida caminando de regreso ala cabaña....**

**Continuara........**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO EL CUAL TARDE UN POCO PERO GRACIAS A FUU, NOVA, ALFA, Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON PARA SEGUIR, SI TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O RECLAMACION YA SABEN A DONDE ESCRIBIR**


	4. es el fin?

**_Capitulo4: es el fin???_**

Lucy y Latís yacen caminando por los jardines de la casa hasta que entran en un bosque, y durante el trayecto Latís se da cuenta que Lucy se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, en eso salen del bosque y dan a un barranco que tiene un árbol enorme y frondoso y enfrente el amplio mar, al ver tan hermoso paisaje Latís trepa al árbol para disfrutarlo mejor. Sin embargo al bajar la vista ve a la joven Lucy con su traje de baño pegado a su cuerpo de mujer; por lo que Latís se le queda contemplando y viendo como Lucy aun conservaba esa alma y su forma de ser la cual la caracteriza y lo cual lo cautivo. En eso Lucy se percata de la mirada de Latís.

Lucy: te sucede algo???

Latís: no; no es nada. (responde con una sonrisa la cual tranquiliza a Lucy)

Lucy: la vista es muy hermosa!!!

Latís: es cierto es muy hermosa!!! (exclama mientras no le quita la vista a Lucy)

Lucy: Latís!!!... ¿ que te sucede?... te me quedas mirando mucho!!! (replica con algo de nerviosismo)

Latís: lo siento (mientras voltea su mirada a otro punto)

De este modo los dos se quedan contemplando el hermoso paisaje un rato en el cual ambos se sientan a las faldas del árbol donde Latís abraza a Lucy y se quedan callados hasta que:

Latís: Lucy....

Lucy: dime!

Latís: regresaras conmigo a Céfiro????

Lucy: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LATIS!!!!!!!!... YO

Latís no deja que termine cuando le plata un tierno beso; el cual, al final vuelve a plantear su pregunta en forma distinta. 

Latís: Lucy; Cásate conmigo!!!!!! (mientras le ponía un anillo de escudo con un diamante en el cual se podía ver el emblema de Latís)

Lucy en esta ocasión su reacción fue muy distinta ya que abrazo a Latís con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy: ACEPTO!!!!!

Con esta respuesta ambos yacen en un abrazo de amor eterno bajo aquel árbol testigo de aquel sentimiento tan puro de los dos que va naciendo del mismo modo que en Céfiro en los volcanes nacen un nuevo fuego más puro que nada lo puede apagar; así como nuevas especies de seres místicos. En tanto en la tierra varios lugares comienzan a purificarse y a cobrar vida nuevamente. En tanto Odett y Axel aun yacían en la cabaña

Axel: ya casi termino con el agua!!!

Odett no responde y se queda callada y pensativa.

Axel: ¿Odett estas bien?

Odett: he!... este... sí!... ¿por qué la pregunta?

Axel: por que estas muy pensativa!... ¿acaso ya sé unió el segundo lazo?

Odett: así es... (Odett se queda callada por unos instantes y después prosigue)... bueno como ya terminasteis con el agua ahora solo falta que este la sopa y listo... mientras tanto por que no pones la mesa cuando termines.

Axel: esta bien!

Después de un rato Axel regresa ala cocina.

Axel: ya esta la mesa.

Odett: que bien... la sopa también ya esta lista!

Axel: por cierto... afuera hay un montón de leña!!!!

Odett: Ah!... es que esa leña se va a utilizar para la lunada de esta noche.

Axel: ¿lunada?

Odett: si prendes una enorme fogata, en la cual alrededor de ella se están las personas quienes cuentan historias, cantan, bailan, se divierte y lo único que alumbra el lugar es la fogata y la luna, por eso sele llama lunada. Ya que la luna esta presente.

Axel: ya veo.

En eso los demás llegan ala cabaña.

Lucy: ya llegamos!!!

Marina: Wow!!! (al ver la mesa bien arreglada con flores como centro de mesa)

Odett: ¡¡¡que bueno que llegaron!!! ( mientras salía de la cocina junto con Axel cargando cada uno los sartenes de la comida)

Anaís: por lo que veo solo nos esperaban!

Odett: así es!!!... pero pasen no se queden hay parados; pasen y sientence a comer!!!

Así todos se sientan a comer y al terminar deciden descansar un rato cada quien a su cuarto; Todos a excepción de Odett quien no puede dormir, por lo que decide ir a caminar por la orilla de la playa; Mientras comenzaba a anochecer. Ya estando algo retirada llega aun conjunto de palmeras donde se queda mirando el mar azul, en eso se escucha una vos.

Voz: FELICIDADES!!!!!

Odett: QUE??? ( exclama mientras voltea a ver de donde proviene la voz)

Voz: lograsteis cumplir tu misión con éxito!!!

Odett: MUÉSTRATE ANTE MÍ QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS!!!!

Al terminar estas palabras sale un joven de cabellos dorados largos con bestimenta blanca, así como tez blanca, quien salía atrás de una palmera.

Odett: quien eres tu???

Joven: por lo visto me has olvidado mi pequeña pilar! (responde con un semblante tranquilo y con una sonrisa)

Odett: ARCANGEL!!! (con su cara de sorpresa)

Arcángel: veo que me has recordado!! (mientras se para delante de ella y le sonríe tiernamente)

Odett se queda callada por un momento con la mirada puesta en el, después prosigue.

Odett: me puede decir a que debo su visita??

Arcángel: parece que no te agrada mi visita!?

Odett: no, no es eso, es solo que... 

Se queda callada por unos instantes mientras recuerda cuando conoció a Arcángel, aquellos tiempos en que ella era un espíritu, antes de convertirse en un pilar y reencarnar en la tierra, aquellos días en que Arcángel era su amigo y su guardián. Arcángel ve los pensamientos de Odett lo cual pone triste ya que recuerda aquellos días felices, y aquello en el que a pesar que ella reencarno en la tierra el la cuidaba como su sobra pero no podía salir ya que le habían prohibido, y le dolía no haber podido estar cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, cuando paso lo de Lían, Pepe, y cuando sucedió lo de los 7 pilares; sin embargo también recuerda el por que su amistad tuvo que ser dispersa y eso se debía a que ya no podían hablarse ya como son, amigos, por el echo de que ella es ahora el pilar del universo. Después recupera su comportamiento y habla como el ser que es. El ángel supremo de ángeles.

Arcángel: me han enviado a ver que hayas cumplido con tu misión de restaurar el equilibrio (mientras la mira a los ojos)

Odett: esa es la razón?? (contesta mientras le corresponde la mirada y el viento del mar los cubre con la puesta del sol a un lado y del otro el comienzo de la salida de la luna)

Arcángel: así es.

Odett: en ese caso diles que ya casi esta restaurada, solo falta un lazo mas.

Arcángel: entonces falta poco!!

Odett: así es; pero que pasara con los demás pilares y conmigo?

Arcángel: los demás se quedaran donde están ahora, y eso es hasta que por naturaleza ellos regresen solos; sin embargo nuestro creador teme por ti y desea que tu regreses en cuanto termine tu misión.

Odett al oír estas palabras se entristece; por lo cual baja la mirada y calla por un instante.

Odett: si eso es lo que desea no puedo evitarlo, mi obligación es obedecer; Pero me imagino que cuando llegue el momento tu vendrás por mí??? (con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se puede ver)

Arcángel: si, así lo quieres así será!!... sin embargo ya me tango que ir.

Odett: ya veo.

Así Arcángel se va; pero no sin antes darla un beso en su frente.

Arcángel: no tienes por que temer.

Así Arcángel desaparece del lugar; en eso sale Axel de donde estaba escondido y de donde había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación.

Axel: Odett!!!

Odett: ¡!!!!!

Odett: Axel!!!!!

Axel: te estamos esperando ¡!!!!

Odett: ¿esperando?

Axel: Sí; Para lo de la lunada!!!

Odett: Así; Ya se me había olvidado!!!

De este modo va juntos dejando huellas en la arena mientras que por un lado el sol casi se termina de ocultar dejando salir así ala hermosa luna llena de enamorados; alumbrando así el camino de regreso ala cabaña; en la cual siguen con los preparativos para la lunada. 

Latís: ¿estas segura que Axel te dijo que usáramos toda la leña? (pregunta mientras ve toda la leña apilada)

París: Sí; él me dijo que se usaría toda la leña en la fogata (replica mientras sigue acomodando los leños en la pila)

Latís: bueno pero seria más fácil si prendemos primero estos pocos leños y ya después le vamos poniendo ¿no crees? (replica con una gota en la frente al ver todo el montón de leña que quiere poner París)

París: esta bien; entonces usa tu trueno para prenderlo!!! (replica con cara de indignado)

Lucy: NOOOOO!!!! (grita mientras detiene a Latís quien ya tenia su mano en el aire para lanzar al trueno)

Latís: ¿qué sucede?

Lucy: no puedes usar magia aquí!!! (Replica mientras busca algo en su bolsillo) mejor usa esto!!! (le da una cajita de cerillos)

Latís toma la cajita de cerillos la cual se queda mirando con cara de: ¿Y esto que es? ¿Cómo se comen o se usan?, Después la caja es arrebatada por París.

París: con esto tenemos que prenderlo??

Lucy: Sí; Es muy simple mira!!! (replica mientras les enseña como usar los cerillos)

Latís: mm..... hazlo tu!!! (replica mientras voltea a ver a París)

París: sí verdad???... ahora si déjame todo el trabajo complicado!!!!

Con cara de mala gana París enciende un cerillo cercas de la leña, sin embargo este se apaga antes de que la leña se encendiera, y así sucedió con los siguientes intentos hasta que estaba apunto de explotar cuando Anaís lo ve y va a ayudarlo.

Anaís: ¿te ayudo?

París: no ya casi lo prendo

Latís: Sí como no!!! ( lo dice en voz baja mientras ve lo gracioso que se ve París y la caja de cerillos)

Anaís: déjame decirte como.

Replica mientras toma un montón de hojas secas la cual pone debajo de unos cuantos leños, para que sea más fácil de prender, mas no tardo mucho cuando encendió.

Anaís: Listo!!

París: baya que aquí se complican mucho las cosas.

Anaís: es que aquí no usamos magia recuérdalo.

París: lo sé!! ( dándole un beso en la mejilla)

En tanto en la cocina Marina y Guru Clef se encargan de la cena. Sin embargo para Clef es la primera ves que cocina por lo que las cosas no le salen bien, y menos por él echo de que aun sigue contemplando a Marina, cosa que es inevitable dentro de el ya que en el crece ese sentimiento de estar con ella y dar todo por ella, en si vivir por ella, cayendo de este modo ante lo inevitable al igual que sus amigos. (París y Latís) por lo que se acerca a Marina y la toma de la mano.

Marina: estas bien? (pregunta extrañada ante la reacción de Clef)

Guru Clef: no; Y no lo estaré hasta que estés a mi lado!

Marina se queda extraña por las palabras de Guru Clef, quien no deja de mirarla.

Guru Clef: MARINA TE AMO!!! (exclama con vos de firmeza)

Marina: Guru Clef yo.....

Guru Clef: calla por favor, no digas nada (Guru Clef pone un dedo en los labios de Marina y sin pensarlo dos veces Clef saca una cajita negra de sus bolsillos) te casarías conmigo??? ( pregunta mientras abre la cajita)

Marina quien yacía sin habla por tal sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; en tanto Guru Clef toma el anillo al igual que la mano de Marina.

Guru Clef: ¿entonces? ¿Me aceptas? (pregunta mientras mira a Marina a los ojos)

Marina: yo... yo... (aun no podía responder, mientras veía como Clef le ponía el anillo)

Sin no mas poder decir más; Marina se avienta a los brazos de Guru Clef, y es en ese momento cuando responde.

Marina: Sí... sí... SIIIIII (mientras lo abraza)

Después sellan el compromiso con un beso de amor eterno dejando así a dos personas unidas durante toda la eternidad; en eso el tercer lazo se une y es percibido por Odett cosa que hace que se caiga.

Axel: estas bien??

Odett: el tercer lazo sé a unido (susurra)... he si estoy bien gracias

Axel: ok. (Axel ayuda a Odett a levantarse) 

Odett: será mejor seguir o si no los demás se preocuparan.

Axel: esta bien.

Odett: ya todo se termino (piensa en la mente)

Así dos figuras se ve caminar en la playa.

CONTINUARA!!!!!!

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Mil perdones por mi tardanza pero con tantos exámenes finales no había podido terminas este capitulo pero ya esta aquí, espero que les guste; y pues creo que a esta historia como va le aumentare unos tres capítulos mas de los planeados ya que creo que me alargué un poco mas, espero que no se fastidien en leerla si no ya saben a donde reclamar... 


	5. El ultimo dia en la playa

**_Capitulo 5: él ultimo día en la playa_**

La noche ya esta a todo su esplendor, con la luna llena en su pleno apogeo y las cosas ya están listas solo faltan Axel y Odett, sin embargo cuando están apunto de irlos a buscar, las dos personas llegan.

Lucy: ya llegaron!!!

París: milagro ya era hora!!... ¿dónde estaban?

Axel: lo que pasa es que bien encontrando a Odett casi al llegar al bosque de palmeras que esta al otro lado de la playa.

Anaís: ¿que hacia tan lejos?

Odett: perdonen, pero es que salí a caminar y no me percate que me había alejado tanto

Lucy: pues si te alejasteis bastante

Odett: perdonen no fue mi intención. (responde toda apenada)

Latís: bueno creo que es mejor continuar con la velada no creen??

Marina: Latís tiene razón!!!

Así continuo la noche con la lunada donde todas las parejas estuvieron juntas disfrutando el momento. Ala mañana siguiente después de desayunar y de haber recogido todo deciden ir al mar.

Lucy: apúrense!!!! (grita Lucy desde la orilla del mar)

Anaís: ya vamos Lucy!!

París: nosotros estamos 1istos (replica mientras él junto con Latís y Guru Clef salen con sus trajes de baño puestos)

Marina: entonces que esperamos???

Odett: adelántense ustedes, yo ahorita los alcanzo, voy a ir por la cámara.

Marina: esta bien, aya te esperamos!!

De este modo los chicos se dirigen hacia la playa; sin embargo Guru Clef estando ala orilla de la playa se queda parado y no se percata que sus pies fueron cubiertos con la arena y al querer dar el paso fue a dar sin mas remedio al suelo.

Guru Clef: Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!

(splas)

Fue en ese instante cuando llega Odett con la cámara; con la cual logra captar ese momento de la caída de Guru Clef. 

Odett: Guru Clef eso estuvo genial!!!!!! (mientras mira a Guru Clef en el suelo con la cabeza llena de arena)

Guru Clef: lo dices por que tu no eres el que esta en el suelo (replica mientras se sacude la arena)

Odett: si, pero a mi no me saldría también como a ti; Además ya capte ese momento con la cámara!!! ( replica con una sonrisa en la cara ^^ )

En eso llega Marina y París.

Marina: ¿te encuentras bien?

Guru Clef: Si; gracias (responde mientras es ayudado por París)

París: eso estuvo genial!!!!.... ¿Odett lo captasteis?

Odett: Sí!!!

A Guru Clef le sale una gota en la frente al oír a París hablar con Odett, de este modo todos entra al agua, mientras que Odett se dedicaba a tomar fotos.

Foto 1:

Todos jugando guerras de agua.

Foto 2:

París tira a Latís y a Axel al agua.

Foto 3:

Latís y Axel persiguen a París.

Foto 4:

París yace tirado en el agua rodeado de algas mientras Latís y Axel se sacuden las manos.

Foto 5:

Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Guru Clef yace riéndose.

En eso los chicos ven a un señor con una lancha y una banana (un juguete acuático) por lo que deciden subirse (Marina, Anaís, Lucy, París, Guru Clef y Latís), Odett se sube en la lancha con el señor mientras que Axel decide mejor ir en una moto acuática. De este modo Odett sigue tomando fotos.

Foto 6:

Todos en la banana.

Foto 7:

Foto de Axel en la moto.

Foto 8:

Todos se caen de la banana.

Foto 9:

Todos tratándose de subir de nuevo ala banana.

Foto 10:

Las chicas en la banana y los chicos aun en el agua tratando de subir ala banana sin éxito alguno.

Foto 11:

Los chicos nadando ala orilla.

Foto 12:

Las acrobacias de Axel en la moto.

Foto 13:

Las chicas llegan ala orilla sanas y salvas.

Foto 14:

Axel se baja de la moto.

Foto 15:

Los chicos tirado en el suelo de tanto nadar y pelear con las olas.

Foto 16:

Las chicas sacándole agua a los chicos.

Así continuo hasta que se acabo el rollo y despiden al señor de la lancha y la banana.

Odett: bueno chicos... el rollo se me acabo, así que iré a cambiarlo.

Axel: yo voy contigo.

Así los dos se retiran mientras los demás se tiran en la arena.

Lucy: ¡¡¡¡¡ este fin de semana a sido fabuloso!!!!

Marina: ni que lo digas

París: nunca imagine que venir aquí fuera tan divertido.

Anaís: y eso que no es nada a comparación de lo que no han visto 

Guru Clef: En ese caso creo que sería bueno venir de nuevo!!!??? (mientras ve a Anaís)

Lucy: Sí

Latís: Sí pero en la próxima vez ya no vendrán solas de Céfiro; pues ustedes vendrán con nosotras (Latís abraza a Lucy)

Anaís: por cierto hay que empezar a preparar todo para la noche

Marina: es cierto... pues ya no tarda en oscurecer... vamos Lucy (dice mientras jala a su amiga de la mano)

Lucy: esta bien ^^U

París: nosotros iremos en un rato más.

Anaís: esta bien, pero no se vayan a quedar mucho rato bajo el sol... ok?

París: esta bien

De este modo las chicas se retiran dejando a los chicos recostados en la playa, pero después de un rato París y Guru Clef se quedan dormidos, mientras Latís decide retirarse.

Latís: hey... ¿no se van a meter?

Sin embargo no recibe respuesta alguna de ellos.

Latís: ¡¡¡¡ ya se durmieron!!!... (replica mientras ve a sus dos amigos bien dormidos) después que no se quejen por que se queman 

Dice mientras hace una mueca y se va a dentro de la cabaña. Al entrar ve que las chicas y Axel están preparando las cosas.

Latís: ¿las puedo ayudar en algo?

Marina: ¡claro que sí!... ¡toma! (marina le da un delantal)

Latís: ¿qué es esto?

Marina: que no ves que es un mandil (replica mientras lo lleva ala cocina)

Latís: ¿y que voy a hacer con él?

Marina: le ayudaras a Axel a hacer la comida!!!!!

En eso Latís ve a Axel con un mandil igual al de el, mientras cocina.

Latís: A NO!!!!... YO NO VOY A PONERME ESTO!!!

Lucy: azlo por mí... ¿sí? (pregunta mientras pone una mirada tierna la cual no resiste Latís)

Así Latís termina acompañando a Axel en la cocina.

Axel: ¿por lo que veo también de pescaron? (replica con una risilla picara)

Latís: ni lo digas

De este modo los dos comienzan a reírse por lo gracioso que sé veían con los mandiles rosas con flores, sin embargo este suceso sorprende alas chicas pues los dos son famosos por no reírse. Por lo que deciden tomarles una foto.

Foto:

Axel y Latís con un cuchillo pelando unas verduras y ambos con mandiles color rosa y con flores blancas, además de tener la cara de asustados por la foto que le tomaron.

En eso entran París y Guru Clef, todos rojos por la quemada que se habían dado (como no sí se quedaron dormidos en el sol ¬¬)

Anaís: ¿QUÉ LES PASO?

Latís: se quedaron dormidos en el sol

París: ¡¡sí!! Y esto fue por que no nos despertasteis.

Latís: yo les hable, pero ustedes no contestaron.

Marina: por eso les dijo Anaís que no se quedaran mucho tiempo en el sol.

Guru Clef: AUCH!!! (se queja de que Marina le rosa el hombro)

Marina: lo siento

Odett: ¡¡¡será mejor que los lleven al cuarto y que les pongan esto!!! (Odett les entrega una crema a Anaís y otra a Marina)

Anaís: ¿qué es esto?

Odett: es una crema que les calmara el ardor.

Anaís: gracias!!

Latís: esperen!!

Marina: ¿qué sucede?

FLASH!!!

(se escucha el sonido de la cámara que tomo Latís para tomarles la foto a los dos)

Latís: bueno, ¡¡¡ya se los pueden llevar!!! (replica con una risilla picara)

París: te aprovechas por que no podemos movernos

Anaís: ya cálmate y vamos a ponerte esta crema.

París: esta bien

Así los 4 se retiraba a dos cuartos distintos en donde las chicas les pondrá la crema a los dos enfermos, sin embargo al subir los escalones se escuchaban los quejidos de los dos. En tanto Latís regresa con Axel a terminar la comida mientras Lucy y Odett terminaban otras cosas.

Axel: ¿en verdad los tratasteis de despertar o bien te hicisteis loco?

Latís: como ya dije, les hable pero los sonsos no me escucharon

Axel: pero la idea de la foto estuvo buena... jajajaja

Latís: es cierto... jajajaja

Ya en al tardecer, Lucy y Odett salen a enjuagar los platos, sin embargo cuando apenas Lucy le iba a preguntar nuevamente lo referente a los sueños que ella ya había tenido anterior mente cuando son interrumpidas por un joven de la altura de Latís, de cabellos castaños semilargos y ojos de color miel, así como su tez blanca.

Joven: disculpen!! (dice con voz varonil)

De este modo el joven asusta a las dos chicas.

Joven: ¿se encuentran bien?

Lucy: Sí, gracias.

Joven: dejen presentarme.. soy Pabel de Neferi

Odett: ¿neferi? (mientras lo ve seriamente)

Pabel: Sí, una ciudad de Egipto

Lucy: pues mucho gusto

Pabel: el gusto es mío al conocer a alguien tan bella como usted (alaba mientras besa la mano de Lucy)

Es en ese momento cuando Latís sale y presencia la escena, cosa que es percatada Lucy, por lo que se separa del joven, mientras ve a Latís un poco hostil. 

Lucy: Latís él es Pabel... Pabel el es mi prometido Latís

Pabel: mucho gusto ( voltea a ver a Latís con desafío en los ojos)

Latís: el gusto es mío (mientras responde las miradas)

Pabel: bueno los dejos ya que es noche y yo me tengo que retirar, fue un placer conocerlas (Pabel se da la media vuelta y se va)

Lucy: que raro sujeto

Latís: ¿por qué lo dices?

Lucy: pues se presento, pero nunca dijo a que venia (dice mientras lo ve alejarse)

Odett: es cierto

Latís no dice nada por un instante ya que mira alejarse al extraño sujeto, sin embargo reacciona nuevamente y prosigue.

Latís: ya las cosas están listas

Lucy: si ya vamos

De este modo Latís deja nuevamente solas a Lucy y a Odett. Lo cual aprovecha Lucy para hablar con Odett con respecto a sus sueños.

Lucy: Odett.. he tenido sueños muy extraños y confusos sobre el futuro de Céfiro (le comenta mientras ve a Odett seriamente)

Odett: el futuro de todos es muy incierto; pero por otro lado los sueños aveces son avisos de las cosas que pueden pasar.

Lucy al oír a Odett se queda callada y cambia su mira a una mirada de preocupación.

Lucy: entonces tu... 

Odett no la deja terminar diciendo.

Odett: lo más importante es que las almas que forman una no se separen, mientras que sus llamas existan.

Lucy: ¿qué?

Odett: tu amor por Latís es muy grande y hermoso y del mismo modo el amor que él tiene por ti, cuídenlo y aliméntenlo para que se fortalezca ya que ustedes son el centro de todos... 

Odett no logra terminar pues es en ese instante cuando llega Marina y Anaís

Marina: ¿qué les suceden?... ¿por que no vienen?

Lucy: perdonen es que nos entretuvimos

Anaís: vamos no se queden aquí

Así las chicas van ala fogata donde los esperan los chicos, para dar comienzo ala ultima lunada del fin de semana, terminado así cada quien con su pareja, a esepccion de dos personas que solo se dedican a mirarlos (Odett y Axel)

Odett: no puedo desear algo así; mi deber solo fue reunirlos a ellos y como ya cumplí con esto termina, eso quiere decir que mi misión termina también aquí (sin embargó aun así contempla a las parejas)

En eso Axel ve como Odett los contempla con afán, por lo que le toma el hombro.

Odett: Axel (mientras voltea a verlo, después prosigue) gracias por estar conmigo 

Axel: tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo (responde sonrriendole a Odett mientras que en la mente se decía) algún día, algún día tu sueño se ara realidad, de eso me encargo.

De este modo las parejas terminan al alrededor de la fogata que se elevaba bajo la luz de la luna, mientras que no muy lejos de hay yacía una figura de un joven que caminaba ala orilla del mar.

Joven: disfruta lo que tienes, pues pronto será mío

De esta manera al terminar esas palabras la figura desaparece, dejando así una tranquilidad que disfrutaban las parejas quienes yacían soñando bajo la luna con la nueva historia que les deparaba en el mundo donde la fuerza más grande es la de la fe así coma la del corazón........

**_Fin_**

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno con esto termino mi historia la cual espero que les aya gustado, y si ven en esta historia quedaron muchas cosas al aire como la del joven misterioso de nombre Pabel, los sueños de Lucy, y él por que hice todo esto (Odett) de juntarlos a toda costa... pues si lo quieren saber, deberán de leer la próxima historia que pronto saldrá... y pues si tiene una sugerencia para la otra historia ya saben a donde escribir..... y si bien es para dar algún reclamo y queja pues también son recibidas  y pues como no hay nada mas por el momento yo me despido.


End file.
